Mokuba Kaiba and the Shadows of the Heir
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Mokuba and his brother are back in England for another school year. Though he hopes for a normal year, Mokuba soon learns that danger follows him. With the help of his friends, his brother, and two shadow magic allies, Mokuba must try to unravel the secret behind the Chamber of Secrets. Outside of school, however, the shadows are readying for one last battle.
1. Chapter 1

Mokuba didn't know whether England felt like home or a very long vacation. Either way, it was nice to be back, though he will miss Japan for the next few months.

He and his brother were once again staying in the Leaky Cauldron until school started, but they visited the Weasleys often. And with company, as Rebecca was still staying with them. Mokuba had heard his brother more then once mutter about just buying a house in England, and Mokuba didn't know how he felt about that.

Mrs. Weasley was still Mrs. Weasley. Thankfully, she seemed to have forgiven the brothers for the Death T fiasco, where the ParaDox brothers had kidnapped Ginny and forced Mokuba, Ron, Draco, and Rebecca go through the death trap that was Death T. Of course, Mrs. Weasley didn't know about the final part where Ron and Draco had been trapped with Ginny as Mokuba and Rebecca dueled but even without that information, the redhead's mother was still insanely mad at Seto for letting that happen.

Mr. Weasley seemed much calmer. Mokuba didn't know if he was always that naturally calm in comperison to his wife or if he was cutting Seto some slack, but given the way Mr. Weasley treated his brother like an actural teenager, he was leaning towards the latter. Seto was clearly (at least, clearly to Mokuba) stressed and, short term, Mr. Weasley's attitude wasn't helping. Long term, however, Mokuba felt it would be good for his brother.

Of course, Percy has not come out of his room for more then a few minutes at a time when Mokuba visited, not that he really minded. As bad as it sounded, him and Percy never got along.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred one day, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve .s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Mokuba's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs to Ron's room.

Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Mokuba had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts. He figured that he would meet Charlie when ever Seto decided to drag him to the Dragon Reserve and Bill when all the shadow magic plots dragged him to Egypt.

On a darker note, Peter Pettigrew was gone.

Sirius had decided to stay in Japan, under the protection of the Kaiba Mansion. With all of the sercurity, and now wards, it was the safest place they could of think of. As long as Sirius wasn't spotted in England, then the protection around Mokuba should be lessened. It shouldn't of mattered anyway, though. They were to get Pettigrew from Ron as soon as they got back and give him to the Minstry for proof, but it seemed that the pictures and reports of Sirius escaping must of freaked the rat out more then they thought, for when they got back, he was gone.

So it was going to take longer to get Sirius cleared.

On a lighter note, Remus was still clueless of Tonks flirting. Tonks, unfortanantly, had to attend other missions, so she wasn't there to guard Mokuba anymore. Remus had decided to stay in Japan for a year, partly for Sirius, partly for the free housing the brothers were providing, and partly for the job opertunities as Japan was much more open to Werewolves then England.

Mokuba shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was going to be late to meeting Ron and Ginny. Rebecca would be pounding at his door soon if he didn't hurry. He quickly opened the door of his room, and saw that, yes, Rebecca was about to pound on his door. Rebecca flushed at being caught, and Mokuba smiled in amusement. The blond in front of him glared before grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the main room. It only took Mokuba a moment to figure out that Seto had already left.

They set off for Diagon Alley. Mokuba showed Rebecca everything that left him speechless the last year. It was quite fun to see the look of wonder on somebody else's face. They were half way down the alley before they realized they didn't know where to meet up with Ron and Ginny.

Finally, after forever of searching, they found Ron and Ginny staring with deadpan looks at Percy, who was deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power. "A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers, " Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating . . . ."

"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... He wants to be Minister of Magic. . . " Ron told Mokuba, Ginny, and Rebecca in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

"How is he not in Slytherin then?" Rebecca asked. Mokuba paused. He hadn;t thought of that. percy didn't seem very Gryffindorish, much more Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw. So why was he in the House of the Brave?

Ron shrugged. "Everyone in our family is in Gryffindor." Was the only answer he gave. Rebecca narrowed her eyes before she sighed, apperently letting the argument go.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd standing out side the doors, trying to get in.

Mokuba wondered why when a large banner that stretched across the upper windows caught his attention:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Rebecca asked. "Who's he?"

"He's a famous writer." Ginny answered. "Mum loves him."

It looked like that Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only witch to love him. The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. Mokuba, Ron, Ginny, and Rebecca squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed the books they needed and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Seto, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute ..."

Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all smiling at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing lilac robes and Mokuba couldn't help but note that his pointed wizard's hat looked like it was about to fall off his wavy hair.

A man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that looked like it was about to give out, as it emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. Mokuba coughed along with the others as they breathed in the smoke when the man moved back to get a better shot.

Lockhart apparently heard them for he glanced up. He saw Mokuba first thing. The blond, much to Mokuba's disappointment, leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Ha-Mokuba Kaiba?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Mokuba's arm, and pulled him to the front, ignoring Seto's death glare. Unfortunately, the crowd was to thick for the brunette to get close to the front.

The crowd burst into applause. Mokuba's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the people closest.

"Nice big smile, Mokuba," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Mokuba's hand, Mokuba could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. Or, at least, he tried to but Seto finally was able to break away from the crowd and thankfully dragged Mokuba away from the older wizard. Lockhart looked like he was about to protest but was silenced by another death glare from Seto.

Mokuba managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room while Seto decided to embarrass Lockhart for doing that in the first place. His friends looked something between worried and amused. He sighed and shook his head.

"I miss my fame in Japan. Everyone is scared of my brother so they know not to do that..."

"Bet you hated that, didn't you, Mokuba?" said a voice Mokuba instantly recognized. He looked over and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who looked a lot more amused then the others. Mokuba smiled at him.

"Hey Draco."

"Famous Mokuba Kaiba," said Draco teasily. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, Draco." Ginny said, smiling.

"Fine, I'll stop teasing your boyfriend." Draco said, teasing Ginny now. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Rebecca fought their laughter.

"Kids!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside. Mokuba, your brother said he'll meet up with us later."

Mokuba nodded and turned to leave with the Weasleys and Rebecca, before someone called out to Mr. Weasley, causing him to stop.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Friends with the Kaibas now, are you?," said Mr. Malfoy. "I hope you're getting something out of it..."

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "And you aren't even getting paid more from all of those extra raids. Whats the point of you going outside your house then?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"I don't need to get anything out of being friends with the Kaibas," he said. "And we have very different idea on why we do things."

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, eyes flickering to Rebecca, who was glaring at Mr. Malfoy ever since he started insulting the Weasleys. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant. Mokuba, deciding to stay out of it, slipped away outside. Draco followed.

"Sorry about that." Draco muttered after a pause. "I thought that Dad had gotten over that part of hating the Weasleys after agreeing to let Ron and Ginny stay..."

"Its fine. Being mad at the kids and being mad at the adults are two different things." Mokuba said. "We just... need to keep them apart."

Draco nodded and the others joined them outside. Fred and George were still cheering on their father, while Mrs. Weasley was scolding her husband. Rebecca was still fuming about the underlining insult Mr. Malfoy had said about her, and Ginny was looking confused at Seto. Mokuba turned towards Ron and asked, "Whats up with her?"

"You missed it Mokuba." Ron said. "Lockhart had announced he was going to be teaching at the school and your brother finally joined back up with us after Hagrid pulled Dad and Mr. Malfoy. He said he wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to hire that, quote, "moron" and asked where you where. When we told him, had turned to leave, but not before stopping and taking a book out of Ginny's caldron. Any idea what that was about?"

Mokuba look at his brother, who was staring intently at a page in a black book.

"... No I don't..."

xXx

_**Here we go! The first chapter of the second story! Lets see how many reviews we can get! Lets get a record!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to run through a brick wall?" Rebecca asked, sitting down in a compartment next to Ginny.

"Don't worry," Mokuba said, sitting across from her and in between Ron and Draco. "It freaked me out last year too."

"I grew up with it, so its not special or anything." Ginny said.

The door opened right when the train started to move. It was Hermione and she sat down beside Ron.

"Hey guys!" She said then she saw Rebecca. "Who are you?"

"Rebecca Hopkins. I'm a first year." Rebecca introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She then addressed everyone. "How was your summer?"

"Well..." They said in unison. Hermione blinked.

"We went to Kaibaland." Mokuba said.

"You went to Kaibaland? I always wanted to go!" Hermione said.

"Then I got kidnapped," Ginny continued.

"What?!"

"So the four of us," Ron pointed to himself, Mokuba, Draco, and Rebecca. "Had to go through Death T."

"Death T?!" Hermione hissed. "That's real?! I thought that was just a rumor against Professor Kaiba!"

"Oh no no." Draco said. "It is very real. After we went through the levels, me, Ron, and Ginny got trapped in a electric field."

"Me and Mokuba had to duel the ParaDox brothers, who were the ones that took Ginny, to get them out." Rebecca continued the tale.

"And we won, of course. But they were apparently put up to this by Death Eaters, who are Voldemort's minions." Mokuba finished.

Hermione blinked. "Wow... I went to France..." was all she could say.

Soon, a blond girl entered. She was a little shorter than Ginny, had a dreamy look in her grey eyes, wore a necklace of corks, and had her wand stuck behind her left ear like a pencil. She took a seat next to Hermione, pulled out a magazine and began to read it upside-down.

Mokuba looked at her amused. Judging by the look on Ginny's face, they are going to get a new member of their group, aren't they?

A bit after Luna joined them, about half way to Hogwarts, the door slide open again. A fourth year that Mokuba reconized as Cedric Diggory poked his head in. He scanned the room and soon his eyes rested on Mokuba. He smiled and looked back behind him to someone.

"Serenity. I found your friends."

Serenity Wheeler blushed and said thenk you before sitting down on the floor beside Rebecca.

xXx

"It's good to be back." Mokuba muttered as him, Draco, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great hall for the first time since the Leaving Feast before the summer.

"So am I." Draco said before he waved goodbye and went over to the Slytherin table. The three Gryffindors (it was easier to just call Mokuba a Gryffindor as he hung out in their common room mostly) sat near the end of their own table across the room and waited for the first years to come in and be sorted.

"I hope Ginny, Serenity, Luna, and Rebecca will be Gryffindors." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just because you like Gryffindor best doesn't mean the girls will sorted here." Mokuba watched in amusement as Hermione ignored Ron's groan of annoyance. "Ginny and Serenity do have a good chance to be sorted here but Rebecca and Luna have better chances to become Ravenclaws!"

Mokuba shook his head fondly as Hermione and Ron started to argue about houses. He looked around to his fellow Gryffindors and caught sight of Fred and George dropping some of a light blue potion onto Seamus's and Dean's plates, where it disappeared into the gold plates. When the twins saw him watching, they put their pointer fingers to their mouths to indicate him to keep quite. He snickered silently and nodded before turning to watch the Great Hall's doors open and the first years(and Serenity) file in.

"Adams, John!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Albain, Julia!"

"Slytherin!"

"Beatty, Jaime Lyn!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Criss, Darren!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Creevey, Colin!"

"Gryffindor!"

Mokuba was creeped out by Colin, who was a little mousy boy with brown hair, was staring and smiling right at him as he walked over to the table. Mokuba considered himself lucky there was no seats around him.

It went on like this for a bit. A "Goldman, Arielle" became a Gryffindor, a

"Holden, Brian" also became a Gryffindor, a

"Holmes, A.J." became the next Slytherin, etc etc etc. And finally...

"Hopkins, Rebecca!"

The hat sat on her head for about two minutes. It looked like she was arguing with it and finally the hat yelled out,

"Slytherin!"

Mokuba, Hermione, Ginny, Serenity, and Luna(who were still in the line) all clapped for her along with the Slytherins. Mokuba noted a boy clapping over at the Hufflepuff table and guessed that it was Rebecca's cousin. He shifted his attention to Ron when he heard a groan.

"Slytherin?! Why Slytherin?! It's bad enough with Draco!" He heard Ron mumble and just shook his head. Ron will never change.

A "Ichi, Fai" got sorted into Hufflepuff, "Juon, Louis" became a Ravenclaw, and "Lopez, Lauren" became a Slytherin.

Then it was Luna's turn. This time it only took a minute for the hat to decide.

"Ravenclaw!"

Again, the group of friends clapped along side of the Ravenclaw house. Draco and Rebecca got some confused looks from their housemates, Mokuba noted.

A "Lytle, Devin" became a Ravenclaw, "Moses, Joe" became a Slytherin, "Marks, Lily" became a Hufflepuff, "Povolo, Jim" became a Slytherin, "Richter, Joey" became a Gryffindor, "Rosentha, Brian" got sorted into Hufflepuff, "Saunders, Dylan" became a Ravenclaw, "Stepien, Meredith" became a Gryffindor, and "Walker, Joe" became a Slytherin.

And finally, only Ginny and Serenity were left.

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

The hat only sat on her head for a second before calling out,

"Gryffindor!"

The twins started whooping, Percy smirked, and Ron clapped harder then any of the other Gryffindors. Luna looked really out of place clapping over at the Ravenclaw table and Rebecca and Draco got glared at instead of funny looks.

"I wonder where Serenity is going to be sorted." Mokuba heard Hermione comment, though he's pretty sure he's the only one as the table was loud(why is the Gryffindor table always the loudest?).

Dumbledore stood up and everybody grew silent. "We have two transfer students this year!" Mokuba raised an eyebrow. Two? Who was the other? "A new second year from Japan, and a sixth year from Egypt." Egypt? Mokuba's eyes shifted to his brother to see if he was confused too. It was only then did Mokuba notice who was in the DADA seat up at the teachers table.

It was Ishizu.

"Wheeler, Serenity!"

He was brought out of thoughts by Serenity walking up to the stool. She look incredibly nervous, even more so then the first years. Mokuba noticed her eyes flickered to the Hufflepuff house before the hat went over her head.

It took a few moments and finally the hat called out,

"Hufflepuff!"

As she went to go sit at the Hufflepuff table, Professor Mcgonagall called out the name Mokuba now knew was coming.

"Ishtar, Marik!"

_Mokuba sighed. "Can't you work on that thing any faster?"_

_The glowing shadow that surrounded the diary faded and Marik shifted his attention to the brothers. "Its not that simple." He paused, as if debating something. After a moment, the blond grabbed the diary from in front of him and continued talking. "Have you ever played Ker-Plunk? Well, it's kinda like that. There's a big mess of strings of black magic. I have to be careful of which ones I pull where, or else the black magic reacts badly with my shadow magic."_

_"I thought wizard magic gets along fine with shadow magic." Seto said with a raised eyebrow. "That's how I can do wizard magic."_

_"Well, yes but not completely." Answered Marik, his attention back on the dairy. The glowing shadow had come back as well. "The darker forms of this magic are cheep knock offs of shadow magic, and is nearly twice as deadly to the caster. So it could react bad to shadow magic. So I have to be careful."_

Mokuba was pulled out of his flashback of last month by Marik sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Mokuba blonked and stared at him surprised. Not nearly as surprised as he was when his brother had call him to England in the first place, but still, to know Marik was going to be here would have been nice.

_"What's with the book, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother the night after their visit to Diagon Alley._

_"Have I ever told you how much I hate this magic world?" Seto said, not pauseing in his excaimination of the book. _

_"Yes." Mokuba said without missing a beat. "But whats the reason now?"_

_"I think I'm starting shadow magic." Seto said simply, as if it explained everything, and Mokuba blinked. "Now I see dark auras around dark magic, like this book. When I saw it in your friends bag, I couldn't just let her keep it."_

Mokuba, again, was pulled out of his flashback by food appearing infront of him. He missed Dumbledore's speech? He has got to stop tuning the world out when he flashbacks... He shrugged and grabbed some food before Ron ate everything and looked around tp the other tables. Draco and Rebecca were having a good time talking to the nicer Slytherins, and Draco seemed happy not to be the only one from their group from Slytherin(duel sortings don't count). Serenity seemed to be making friends just fine but Luna wasn't sitting close to the other Ravenclaws. Mokuba shrugged. It was only the first night. She would make friends.

Right?

Mokuba turned his gaze to his own table. Ron and Hermione were arguing again, Ginny was watching in amusement, and Marik was talking to Percy. Mokuba smiled. Even after three months, everything was still the same.

The smile turned into a frown as he got sucked into Ron and Hermione's argument however.

xXx

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again, Serenity went to talk to some of her new house mates, and Ginny, Luna, and Rebecca started talking about their classes. Draco and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes, with Mokuba half listening, half dozing, before Mokuba became aware that he was being closely watched.

Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Mokuba as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Mokuba looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Mokuba? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Mokuba repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you now live in Japan! I knew you before too! I'm a big fan of Capsule Monsters and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move ." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Mokuba - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Umm..." Mokuba stared blankly. He couldn't remember the last time someone asked for a picture. Seto usually took a lot of attention off him, thankfully. He never did like attention. But he still didn't know what to say. But luckily, Draco came to the rescue.

"Creevey, I'll make you a deal." The blond said, turning to face the mousy boy. "You can have a picture of Mokuba if you take a picture of everything else. Make a photo album of Hogwarts. I'll even pay for it to be published if it's good enough."

Colin's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes. Ask the other houses for a picture of their common rooms," Draco said. "Oh, and that picture of Mokuba? Not going to be in there. Any other picture of Mokuba in the album needs other people in it, not just him by the lake or something. Alright?"

Colin nodded quickly and Mokuba had to marvel at Draco's fast thinking. Just like that, a new starker was stopped before it could start. Colin took a quick picture that left Mokuba blinded and then ran off. Mokuba turned back to Draco.

"Thanks. Now I don't have to deal with him like that."

"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron, laughing. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Mokuba Kaiba fan club."

He was then hit in the head by a thrown rock. Mokuba was startled at the rock's appearance before looking back to Ginny fuming and the other three girls holding in laughter.

"I do not act like that anymore you little prat!"

"Aww. Do you have a little stalker?" Mokuba heard Marik's voice ask from behind him. Mokuba turned to him.

"Hey Marik."

"Hey, you're the new Gryffindor." Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Marik Ishtar. You're Percy's brother, right?" At Ron's nod, the Egyptian continued. "He introduced me to the twins last night and I feel we're going to get along just fine."

"Run for your lives." Mokuba said and everybody looked at him. "Marik has found Fred and George."

Everyone laughed abd Draco turned to Marik. "Draco Malfoy."

Everybody introduced themselves but when they got to Serenity, Marik stopped her.

"Serenity Wheeler."

Marik blinked. "Oh right. You're Joey's sister. I remember you from-"

"Please don't say that." Serenity cut him off.

"R-right. Sorry." Marik muttered.

Hermione put up her book and stood up. "We need to get to DADA."

"See ya Marik!" Mokuba said as they ran off.

"Say hi to my sister for me!" He heard Marik call to them.

The DADA classroom was different then it was last year. The walls were bare except for the front, for all along the blackboard were pictures of hieroglyphics. The seats were in a circle around the room and Ishzu's desk was in the corner.

"Everybody come in and take a seat please." Ishzu said from her desk, startling everybody who didn't notice her. Everyone chose a seat, with Mokuba's group the closest to Ishzu's desk and Ishzu moved to the middle of the circle.

"We are here to learn Defense against the Dark arts, but we can't do that without knowing what the dark arts are. Anyone want to give me the definition?"

Hermione raised her hand, much to the amusement of Mokuba. She will never change.

"Miss Granger?" Ishzu called on her.

"Remember to talk slow." Draco stage-whispered, making everybody snicker and Hermione glare before she answered.

"The Dark Arts are a group of spells, potions, and rituals that the Ministry has classified to be dark." Hermione recited.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor." Ishzu said, and Hermione smiled. "However, there are plenty of spells and potions that can used be used for evil that are considered light. Anyone have any examples?"

No one raised their hand this time and Ishzu shook her head.

"No one? Well, the levitation spell is a light spell, correct?" Everybody nodded. "What if I used it on your brain? Or your heart. Or any of your organs. Would it still be light?" Everybody shook their heads and Lavender Brown looked at bit sick. "It can go the other way too. Spells classified as dark were made for the light. Even the three Unforgivables. The Imperio was made to stop people from killing themselves. Crucio was created to shock life back into patients but it had too much power. Even the Killing Curse was made to take dying people out of their misery."

xXx

**_Ok, you know the drill from the last story. The more reviews the faster i write._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, so, I know that I have been relying on canon far too much, and so I was thinking about rewriting this story, with an actual slytherin Mokuba, more Seto, and a plot for each character (maybe).

It's just that my style is alot more dialogue heavy and more comic. Are you guys ok with that? If your not, I will leave it as it is, but do better in the future (also maybe)...

Also, this is the time to get your ideas and plots you might want to see to me. I wanna see where YOU think this story is going!


End file.
